Una Desición Dificil de Tomar
by Simikey Cullen
Summary: Una boda que toda la sociedad Mágica esta esperando, dudas y un par de viejos conocidos que estan comenzando otra vez. Entren, se los agradeceria. Es mi primer historia publicada por mi, Mi amiga Rebeca Nara la había publicado antes por mi X
1. Encuentros Inesperados

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia, lamentablemente no son mios, son de J.K. Rowling, y yo solo hago uso de ellos para hacer una historia que espero que les guste a alguna que otra lectora.

**Encuentros Inesperados.**

Se encontraba en la tienda de vestidos de novia mas exclusivos del país, faltaban tan solo tres semanas para su boda… todo estaba preparado, incluso ese día solo iba a recoger el vestido, su boda seria por todo lo alto de la comunidad mágica.

Seria la boda del siglo, la que todos esperaban, según la sociedad mágica eran "la pareja perfecta", y es que siempre se estipulo que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter el elegido estaban destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida…¡Patrañas!... ella sabia que no lo amaba y estaba 100segura de que Harry solo estaba mal interpretando sus sentimientos, pero no había marcha atrás, se haría lo que se había dicho y no había nada para interrumpir los perfectos planes de su perfecta vida… y eso la aterraba…

- Hermione, querida… ¿estas bien?- preguntaba su madre- ya puedes quitarte el vestido para que lo envuelvan hija- le informo sonriéndole.

Hermione bajo del banquillo y se metió al vestidor a cambiarse de ropa, salió y entrego el elegante vestido a la dependienta sin mucho animo, sabia que estaba mal que a tan solo semanas de su boda no estuviera ni nerviosa ni emocionada ni alegre mucho menos… tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que con suerte logro atender su celular…

- ¿Diga?- dijo- a ola Ginny… ¿con luna?... ¿en donde?... si termine de medirme el vestido… precioso, te lo mostrare luego... ¡claro!... ¡entonces te veo en 30 minutos!... si claro… ¡ciaoo!...

- ¿Quien era hija?

-Ginny, madre, la veré en unos minutos en la heladería que esta cerca de el centro comercial… ¿podrías decirle a Harry que lo veré mañana?... creo que esta noche saldremos a bailar, me hace ¡falta!– le dijo guardando el celular en su bolsa.

- Por supuesto, pero apresúrate, yo llevare las cosas a tu departamento, aunque si me lo preguntas aun no comprendo porque no se han mudado juntos…- dijo la señora Granger, pero Hermione la corto.

- ¡No insistas madre!... yo no tomo parte en tus asuntos, pido lo mismo para los míos- dijo fríamente- y ahora me marcho, te agradezco las molestias.

Y así sin mas se fue… en la heladería conversaron y rieron como hacia tiempo que no lo hacían… decidieron que como hacia mucho tiempo que no salían juntas esa seria la noche prefecta para divertirse, quedaron de verse en el mejor club nocturno de todo Londres, seria una noche de diversión sin ataduras a nadie, sin rendir explicaciones, sin preocupación alguna… en pocas palabras… ¡seria una noche perfecta!

-Vamos Herms!... ¡es tardeee!- decía una muy desesperada Ginny al lado de una sonriente Luna

-Voooyyy!... ¡no me presiones Weasley!, debo ponerme como lo amerita la ocasión!- Dijo Hermione con gesto dramático- además… cuando tu tardas mil años yo no te estoy apurando!.

Y al fin salió, jeans, una camiseta no tan ajustada pero si lo suficiente como para resaltar su bella figura con un escote que insinuaba mas de lo que mostraba y un maquillaje sutil que enmarcaba sus lindos ojos fue suficiente para que sus amigas quedaran satisfechas con el look de su amiga, así sin mas… las tres chicas salieron del departamento de Hermione, se subieron al auto de esta y salieron rumbo al famoso club.

…..

Al llegar al lugar, no necesitaron hacer mucha fila, con tan solo decir el nombre de Hermione Granger, el encargado de seguridad las dejo entrar sin mas, logrando el enfado de muchas chicas que esperaban entrar junto a sus parejas…

Había mucho ruido, mas sin embargo la diversión estaba al máximo nivel, gente por todas partes bailando desenfrenadamente , algo mas sueltos por el alcohol que se bebía, Hermione no era de las chicas que se embriagaban, pero ese día estaba tan dispuesta a olvidarse de todo, que no dijo que no cada vez que Ginny le ponía una copa enfrente…

Las tres estaban bailando alegremente en el centro justo de la pista, Hermione a gritos les aviso a sus amigas que necesitaba ir al tocador, y salió caminando con dificultad entre tanta multitud…

Al regresar a la pista no encontró rastro ni de Ginny ni de Luna, así que decidió acercarse a la barra para poder esperarlas, se sentó y pidió un trago al barman, cuando escucho una ronca voz detrás de ella:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que la futura señora de Potter gusta de venir a lugares como este- Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado detrás de la castaña con una sonrisa de lado que derretiría a cualquiera ( de esas que nos encajaría que nos dedicaran solo a cada una de nosotras ok?)

- Perdona Malfoy, pero si me interesara que tu supieras esto, lo habría puesto en el periódico- dijo ella volteándose completamente para verlo mejor, ya que era mas alto que ella, pero lo que vio la dejo estática.

Ya no era aquel chico flacucho y pálido que conoció en el colegio, ahora era un hombre atlético, alto y si bien aun conservaba esa palidez que lo caracterizaba, se le veía mejor que en aquellos tiempos, se iba a casar, mas no estaba ciega, si algo sabia reconocer era cuando un chico era atractivo, y si bien no le gustaba admitirlo, el, Draco Malfoy, con su aun platinada cabellera, era uno de los mas guapos que había visto.


	2. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo solo los uso para hacer una historia para ustedes.

**¿Tenemos un trato?**

-Hey vamos Granger- dijo Draco – es solo una broma, no quiero discutir precisamente hoy, para eso tenemos toda la semana!

Y era cierto, los dos trabajaban en el mismo piso y compartían la jefatura de el mismo departamento, aunque ahora no se trataban tan mal y hasta a veces, y solo a veces, podían conversar civilizadamente, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy discutían hasta por el mas mínimo asunto!, no había día que no se escuchara por lo menos una vez las voces de ambos inundando el pasillo

Bien- dijo Herms sentándose nuevamente , volvió la vista para encontrar a alguna de sus amigas , a lo lejos vio a Luna conversando con Theo Nott, un chico encantador que la rondaba desde hacia tiempo, y Ginny bailaba con un compañero de trabajo que había encontrado en aquel lugar, así que ella no tenia con quien estar, volvía a pensar que eso era otro punto desfavorable para el matrimonio, la verdad solo quería una verdadera excusa para abandonar todo, quería explicarle todo a Harry, contarle que no quería una boda, y si a su mejor amigo de vuelta, pero no se armaba de el valor suficiente, no había una razón valida para romperle el corazón a su amigo, después de todo el era el novio ideal, siempre tenia un obsequio para ella, si salían ella decidía el lugar o sino el preparaba una sorpresa que siempre gustaba a Hermione, pero… no había ese sentimiento que se suponía toda enamorada debía sentir, no había ni mariposas cuando estaba cerca, ni fuegos artificiales en cada beso, no se erizaba ni el mas diminuto bello de su piel con su contacto, no había NADA… no le emocionaba en lo mas mínimo eso de la boda, acepto porque según su madre, era lo "correcto", aunque Hermione aun no daba para quien era correcto.

Por un instante, Hermione se encerró en sus pensamientos, es que a tan solo unos días de perder (por así decirlo) su libertad, estaba aprisionándose ella misma en sus problemas, de verdad necesitaba un respiro, y allí, frente a aquel rubio de ojos como el hielo y de piel tan blanca que la nieve lo insultaba, decidió que debía disfrutar lo mejor posible de sus días restantes, pronto no podría darse ese lujo de bailar con quien quisiera bailar con ella, ni de asistir a fiestas y divertirse sin su "esposo"…

- Quieres bailar Malfoy?- dijo Hermione decidida a divertirse toodo lo que seguía de la noche.

-¿ Que?- dijo Draco desconcertado.

-¡Que si quieres bailar huroncito ¡, ¿o es que te parezco muy fea como para ser tu pareja de baile por una noche?. – dijo ella sonriéndole picadamente y levantándose lentamente del banco donde se encontraba.

- Con que esas traemos eh rata? – dijo el sonriéndole ( y ohh por dios como sonrieee! Waa… lo siento, es que me encanta Dracooo xD) – bien, bailemos, aunque no se si esto será bien visto por tu .. eamm.. como decirlo… prometido?

- Bahh!- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia- yo no lo veo por aquí, además Harry es muy torpe bailado, y … no lo veo por aquí o si?, así que todo va bien, no te parece?

Entonces no necesitaron más palabras, se adentraron en la pista de baile y no se sentaron hasta que la noche casi terminaba…

- Jajaja… eso fue divertido, como es que no eres así siempre?- decía un Draco exhausto y divertido – en el trabajo te comportas como si tuvieras … no se!...50!

- No tengo la culpa de que sea una persona sumamente responsable!- dijo ella defendiéndose, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas por el exceso de movimiento que habían realizado – además en el trabajo tu eres un pesado!, no puedo tratar con alguien que quiere gritarme cada tres segundos!.

- Bien, punto a tu favor!, hagamos una tregua – dijo el enderezándose en su silla – prometo gritarte menos si prometes relajarte mas!, nos conviene a los dos – dijo viéndole a los ojos y extendiendo su mano.

- Hmmm… no se, eres un hombre de palabra?- dijo ella dudando y lo miro a los ojos que la miraban a ella con decisión – bien, acepto…- y sin mas estrecho su mano y sonrió.

….

Y por fin era lunes, regularmente hubiera sido un día tedioso para algunos empleados mas en especifico de cierto departamento k tenia al mando a el exigente Draco Malfoy k no aceptaba menos que la perfección, pero, por alguna extraña razón ese día nuestro querido rubio llego de muy buen humor a la oficina, justo cuando el iba a cerrar la puerta, vio que una castaña entraba por la puerta del ascensor con paso seguro , saludando a todos con una cortes sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza…

- Buenos días Malfoy- dijo Hermione sonriéndole – que tal tu fin de semana?

-Muy bien Granger- dijo el sonriéndole divertido- aunque he tenido mejores, y el tuyo?

- Jajaja… muy bien, después del viernes fui con Harry, Ron y Ginny de compras a Francia, aunque solo fuimos de entrada por salida fue muy divertido

El rubio torció el gesto ante la mención de la comadreja y de san Potter, la chica Weasley no le caía tan mal, incluso era divertido pelear con ella, y con un ultimo saludo con la cabeza cada quien entro a su oficina para un día de trabajo, hasta que…

Estaba decidiéndose a donde salir a almorzar, había mucho trabajo ese día, y solo tenia una escasa hora para salir y distraerse un poco, cuando salio de su oficina se topo con un joven de ojos grises y fríos como el hielo que también salía de la suya…

- Malfoy… buenas tardes- dijo ella cordialmente sin detenerse ninguno de los dos hasta la puerta del ascensor para abordarlo- que tal tu día hasta ahora?

- Terrible – dijo el colocándose una mano en el cuello para quitar un poco de tensión (si me explico no?) – demasiado trabajo como para salir a tiempo – agrego cediéndole el paso al subir

- Cierto , apenas tengo tiempo de ir a almorzar y regresar corriendo- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared del ascensor y cerraba los ojos – y aun no se a donde ir.

- Que te parece si hoy almorzamos juntos? – dijo de pronto el rubio sin pensarlo siquiera

- Bien – dijo ella – vamos, tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un hipogrifo.

Draco la tomo del brazo y con un movimiento de su varita, los apareció en un restauran del Londres mágico, donde al ver el recibimiento, Draco Malfoy era un cliente frecuente, se sentaron y ordenaron su almuerzo.

- Parece que vienes mucho por aquí ehh Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione .

- Si, de hecho es mi restauran favorito- Respondió el sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Y así conversando de varias cosas entre el trabajo y la vida social de cada uno, pasaron su hora de almuerzo, cuando terminaron de comer, Draco pago la cuenta y se retiraron a encerrarse en sus respectivas oficinas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Eran las 9:00 p.m. y Hermione estaba saliendo apenas de su oficina, estaba muy cansada pero la sonrisa impresa en sus labios aun no desaparecía, todo parecía genial hasta llegar a su departamento hasta que…


	3. ¡No puede ser!

Una vez más, los personajes que ocupo aquí son de la da OH, MARAVILLOSA J. y yo, su humilde escritora simplemente los ocupo y retuerso su destino original para proporcionarles, tanto a ustedes como a mi un agradable rato al escribir esta historia.

**¡No puede ser!**

Frente a la puerta de su apartamento estaba una mujer rubia y alta vestida de color negro, se parecía mucho a ella, no solo en lo físico, sino en el carácter...su madre también era una persona sumamente difícil y muy perfeccionista, por esa razón Hermione no podía estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo, por eso había tratado de mantenerla al margen de la boda sin ningún resultado, y ahora estaba en su puerta con un gran paquete en las manos.

- Buenas noches hija- le dijo Jane Granger a Hermione- debes probarte el vestido y mañana debemos ir a ver el ramo- le entrego la caja y espero a que abriera la puerta.

Hermione estaba estática, esperaba poder descansar un poco y ahora tendría que quedarse despierta aun más tiempo, pero si hacían solo una prueba rápida podría estar sola y en su cama en menos de una hora, mas animada, sacudió su cabeza y miro a su madre.

- Mama- dijo la castaña- lo siento es solo que estoy algo cansada, últimamente hay demasiado trabajo- abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a su madre- vamos, tengo un poco de sueño y mañana tengo una tediosa junta muy temprano- abrió la caja y miro el hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en plata que había escogido, era totalmente de ensueño.

Saco el vestido de la caja y lo miro extendido, cualquier mujer en varios kilómetros a la redonda desearía un vestido tan especial como ese, el diseño era único y los bordados eran en plata real, camino hasta su habitación y lo dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama, comenzó a desnudarse mientras oía como su mama hablaba sin parar sobre sus ideas para el ramo, su madre le ayudo a colocarle el vestido sin arrugarlo.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo al dejo sin aliento...el vestido se le ajustaba como un guante en la piel, la tela estaba fría y hacia que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, nunca había sido vanidosa, pero debía admitir que se veía realmente hermosa dentro de ese vestido, era perfecto y ella se veía perfecta en el.

Comenzó a imaginarse como se vería ese día con Harry a su lado, pero no podía ver el rostro del acompañante a su lado, solo veía a un hombre alto vestido de esmoquin negro pero no veía su rostro, y se asusto por un segundo.

-...y ¿que opinas?- pregunto su madre despertándola de su ensoñación.

-Es hermoso- contesto de inmediato- ahora ¿podrías ayudarme a desabrocharlo?- dijo antes de que hablara su madre otra vez- estoy muy cansada madre y la cabeza me esta matando justo ahora.- se quito el vestido y se puso un camisón de satín y una bata a juego, despidió a su madre en la puerta y regreso a su dormitorio.

Acomodo su almohadas y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cintura, apenas toco la almohada, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente...sentía como si acabara de dormirse cuando un sonido la golpeo de repente. Molesta abrió los parpados con verdadera pesadez y se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba el timbre, miro el reloj... 11:30 de la noche, tenia 45 minutos de haber cerrado los ojos y alguien decidía obligarla a abrirlos de nuevo.

Molesta, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, pensando, mientras se abrochaba la bata, que mataría a quien fuera que tocara su puerta justo en ese instante, no importaba si era su novio o su madre, lamentaría haberla despertado. Todas esas cosas pasaron por su mente hasta que abrió la puerta.

Parado, frente a su puerta, estaba un hombre rubio con una sonrisa de lado, sonrisa que se borro en cuanto vio quien era la persona que abría la puerta. Hermione no podía creer que Draco Malfoy estuviera parado frente a su puerta a esas horas, en primer lugar por que jamás le había dicho donde vivía, y en segundo, por que ella lo había visto irse alrededor de una hora antes que ella, pero estaba allí, sin el saco del traje y con una cara de asombro tan grande como la suya propia.

-buenas noches- dijo Draco cuando recupero la compostura- no sabia que vivías aquí...-.

-Eomm...hola Draco- dijo Hermione confundida- no quiero parecer descortés pero... ¿que haces aquí?-.

-lo siento-contesto el- me he mudado hoy al piso de arriba y aun no tengo conectada la chimenea- dijo- necesito ir a mi antigua casa y no puedo aparecerme, ¿podrías prestarme la tuya?-.

Hermione se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar- adelante, esta en la sala- camino delante de el hasta el frente de la chimenea y saco de un cofre un saco con polvos Flu, se lo tendió amablemente y pregunto- no es por ser impertinente pero... ¿tardaras mucho?... lo digo por si necesitas la chimenea de regreso- camino hasta el sofá largo y se sentó.

-Eeehh...te lo agradecería- dijo Draco- pero no me gustaría incomodarte, creo que ya te cause molestias al despertarte o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto mirando la cara de interrogación de la castaña- lo digo por tu atuendo- agrego el rubio.

-Pues...-dijo la castaña- estaba durmiendo, pero no es molestia- agrego- ya estoy despierta y tardare en conciliar el sueño- le sonrió y se levanto desperezándose del sillón.

- Gracias Hermione no tardare mucho- y entro a la chimenea- de verdad siento haberte despertado... ¡MANSION MALFOY!- y desapareció.


	4. Pijamadas, Desayunos y Secretos

En todos los años de vida de Draco Malfoy, su madre jamás lo había visto hacer algo tan deprisa, camina… no, CORRIA de un lado a otro recogiendo artículos personales que no había podido llevar con lo demás a su nuevo departamento en el centro de Londres. Los cajones sonaban al ser cerrados con fuerza realmente innecesaria y de pronto Narcissa Malfoy bloqueo el paso de su primogénito mientras se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta y lo miraba divertida.

-Pensé que mi hijo tendría mejores modales, después de haberlo educado yo misma- dijo ella.

-Lo lamento madre, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos- contesto un Draco agitado por el esfuerzo y por alguna extraña razón verdaderamente sonriente. -No puedo demorarme mucho- agregó el y la aparto cuidadosamente de la puerta.

Narcissa lo miró confundida y lo siguió hacia el estudio de la planta baja. Si su hijo hubiera tenido un mal día lo entendería; pero Draco parecía haber tenido el mejor de los días a juzgar por esa sonrisa que la confundía y le calentaba el corazón al mismo tiempo.

-¡Draco Malfoy, detente allí ahora mismo y explícame a que se debe este intolerable comportamiento!- Exigió ella mientras lo veía poner dentro de esa pequeña maleta encantada algunas carpetas, libros, y tinteros mágicos que estaban dispersos por el viejo y elegante escritorio. Draco se paro en seco al escuchar las demandas de su madre solo para reanudar su marcha y seguir vertiendo cosas en el interior de su maleta.

-No puedo detenerme ahora madre, he pedido una chimenea para llegar hasta aquí y no quiero incomodar demasiado a Hermione- Dijo mientras revisaba mentalmente que era lo que podría le faltaba –Creo que esta todo listo, solo debo ir a buscar mi telescopio nuevo y podre partir-.

-De ninguna manera- le dijo su madre- aun debes llevarle un presente de agradecimiento a la Señorita Granger- Narcissa lo tomo del brazo y juntos salieron del estudio.

Antes, con la sola mención de Hermione 'la hija de Muggles' Granger a Narcissa Malfoy se le hubiera dibujado en el rostro una mueca de horror; pero habiendo muerto su padre y por lo tanto la razón absoluta de los prejuicios de los Malfoy, a su madre le parecía especialmente encantadora su compañera de trabajo y siempre que había oportunidad hablaba con ella. Draco y su madre se separaron en el pasillo mientras él iba a buscar su telescopio al patio. Para cuando regreso ella tenia en las manos una caja de color plateado con pequeños adornos dorados como si fueran estrellas.

-¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto Draco frunciendo el seño.

-Es el obsequio de agradecimiento que le llevaras a Hermione Granger – le dijo depositando la caja en sus manos – los hice yo misma, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que ese aroma lo capte emanando de su cabello, no del mio- le sonrió.

Entonces Draco comprendió que la caja contenía jabones, lociones y shampoo hechos en casa por la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy, que se dedicaba a ese tipo de cosas como nuevo proyecto. Entonces sostuvo la mano de su madre un segundo, se acercó a besarla en la mejilla para darle las gracias y camino hacia la chimenea con su pequeña maleta en un hombro y la caja que le dio su madre en ese mismo brazo. Tomó los polvos Flu y desapareció tan pronto pronuncio las palabras "Residencia de Hermione Granger".

. . .

Hermione estaba terminando de servirse la segunda taza de café de Achicoria traído desde Nueva Orleans cuando escucho que Draco había entrado en la sala por la chimenea y la llamaba al no encontrarla en la habitación.

-Voy en un segundo, toma asiento- le contesto desde la cocina e inmediatamente le pregunto- ¿Quieres un poco de café? Me lo trajeron desde Nueva Orleans esta mañana- Sonrió radiante y emocionada por compartir su secreto mas delicioso.

-Eso seria fenomenal- contesto el – huele realmente delicioso, gracias-.

Unos minutos mas tarde Hermione salió de la cocina con una charola en la cual había una jarra de café, tazas llenas del mismo líquido, azúcar y pequeñas galletas caseras con forma de estrellas espolvoreadas con azúcar. El olor de café inundó la estancia y con una sonrisa, le tendió la taza de café y luego tomo la suya. Draco le agradeció y luego tomo un terrón de azúcar y removió su café con una pequeña cucharilla. Hermione se rio…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Draco algo desconcertado por el sonido exquisito de su voz.

-Tomas el café justo como a mí me gusta- le dijo y sonrió un poco mas – Todos dicen que es demasiado amargo, Harry y Ron nunca paran de decirme que no saben como soporto ese sabor-.

- Son idiotas- dijo Draco y le sonrió de vuelta – Un café de este tipo no debe ser contaminado por demasiado dulce – Ambos guardaron silencio y bebieron un sorbo de café disfrutando del aroma y el sabor que les producía ese café tan particular.

Después de un rato de charla, Hermione le presto atención a la caja de regalo que él había puesto sobre la mesa frente al sofá donde estaban sentados.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es esta hermosa caja?- pregunto Hermione sonrojándose levemente por su atrevimiento, después de todo, las cosas de Draco eran… bueno, de Draco y nada más.

-Eeemm- Draco dudo un segundo – en realidad me alegra que lo notes… Mi madre te lo envía – un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas por lo bochornoso de la situación – Es un presente por haberte despertado – le tendió la caja y ella la tomo cuidadosamente.

- Wow – dijo Hermione también un poco sonrojada, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le hubiera imaginado que Narcissa Malfoy fuera tan detallista como para enviar regalos a personas con las cuales jamás habría tratado- ammm… ¿Puedo abrirlo?-.

-Por supuesto- dijo el- después de todo es tuyo- Draco le tendió la caja y le sonrió- Mi madre tiene un nuevo pasatiempo, y ella misma lo hizo- le confeso y un brillo de orgullo ilumino su mirada.

Hermione abrió la caja y se encontró una delicada botella de cristal con un corcho de color lavanda que rezaba en una hermosa etiqueta ''Shampoo de fresias y lavanda'', un pequeño saco decorado con hilos de oro de sales para baño del mismo aroma y una delicada barra de jabón en un tono lila que tenia la forma de una bella flor y desprendía unos pequeños brillos dorados. El sutil aroma que emanaba de la caja le inundo los sentidos y la relajo al instante, no sabia como es que la madre de Draco había adivinado su aroma favorito pero le encantaba.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- Dijo emocionada y se inclino a abrazarlo delicadamente – Creo que tu madre tiene un don, son mis aromas predilectos – le confeso sonriendo y poniendo la caja nuevamente en la mesita.

La conversación volvió a fluir, de repente todo el cansancio de Hermione y todas las preocupaciones de Draco se apagaron y solo quedó el placer de compartir un rato el uno con el otro. Las palabras fluían, hablaron sobre el pasado, el trabajo, sus familias y sin saber como…. Fueron acomodándose en el sillón hasta quedarse dormidos.

Un dolor en el cuello hizo que Draco Malfoy se despertara, regularmente no tenia este tipo de malestares, su agradable cama con sabanas de seda era sumamente cómoda, entonces sintió que alguien se movía a su lado y un suave aroma a Lavanda y Fresias se coló por su nariz; entonces recordó que no estaba en su apartamento, ni siquiera en una habitación… Se había quedado dormido en el sillón de Hermione Granger, quien resultaba ser su vecina de piso y agradable compañía. Se levanto y vio que ambos habían descansado la cabeza en el mismo cojín mientras el cuerpo de Hermione estaba recostado hacia el lado opuesto al suyo. Entonces levantó su muñeca y vio el costoso reloj de oro que la adornaba; aún tenían tiempo para ir al trabajo pero debía despertarla para evitar contratiempos. Se levantó del mueble y sacudió el hombro de Hermione ligeramente.

-Hermione- le dijo mientras volvía a sacudirla- si no te levantas ahora se te hará tarde- pero la señorita Granger parecía poco dispuesta a cooperar, razón por la cual se vio obligado a utilizar su arma mas poderosa… Sin proponérselo, la noche pasada Hermione le había confesado su debilidad por las cosquillas, un pequeño roce y ella moría de risa… Alargando su mano, comenzó a mover los dedos sobre el costado de la castaña y ella no pudo permanecer más tiempo inmóvil, abrió los ojos de golpe mientras un ataque de risa resonaba por todo el departamento. Poco después, Hermione estaba agitada del ataque de risa pero al fin estaba en pie, miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared y tuvo una idea.

-¿Te apetecería desayunar conmigo? – le pregunto a Draco mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Draco le contesto con una sonrisa y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Aunque deberíamos darnos unos minutos para prepararnos para el trabajo- le sugirió el. Hermione aceptó gustosa la idea, entonces acompaño a Draco a la puerta y lo despidió con un "te veo en unos minutos".

25 minutos después, un Draco Malfoy enfundado en un impecable traje color negro tocaba la puerta de Hermione; un ligero 'pase' sonó del otro lado de la puerta y el la abrió para encontrar a una Hermione disponiendo un par de tazas de café frente a dos platos llenos de fruta adornados con Miel y cereales. Ella subió la vista y le sonrió de manera amigable.

-No sé que desayunas – le dijo a Draco – así que he dispuesto un desayuno ligero para ambos.

-Gracias – le dijo de vuelta- usualmente no como mucho durante la mañana, usualmente solo tomo café.

Unos minutos mas tarde, después de haber terminado el desayuno, Hermione hizo un movimiento de su varita y todos los platos aparecieron en el lavavajillas y este comenzó a funcionar. Draco tomo su saco y su capa del sillón y Hermione agarro el bello bolso que estaba dispuesto ya en el perchero al igual que su ligero chal de diseñador que Víctor Krum le había enviado semanas atrás y se encaminaron a la puerta. La charla ligera y las risas que habían comenzado desde el desayuno no se habían detenido; Draco abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a Hermione, podrían haberse aparecido, o usado la Red Flu pero como aun había tiempo y el Ministerio de Magia quedaba a solo unas calles, caminarían como usualmente lo hacía Hermione cuando hacía buen día.

Llegaron al ascensor y tocaron el botón para llamarlo, unos minutos después las puertas se abrieron para ellos y entraron.

-Puedo preguntarte algo – le dijo el rubio a Hermione cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta del vestíbulo.

-Dispara

- Todo este tiempo has evitado hablar de tu próximo matrimonio- le soltó de pronto – y me preguntaba… ¿Por qué? Después de todo, se supone que es el momento más feliz de tu vida.

A Hermione se le congelo la sangre, su boda era lo que menos la hacía feliz y no sabia si haría bien en contárselo a él o no…. Acababan de forjar esa amistad extraña y aun no sabia a ciencia cierta si era o no de fiar, pero aun con ese sentimiento de duda… se encontró platicándole a él, su antiguo enemigo, sus pensamientos con respecto a esa boda, sus dudas sobre los sentimientos de ambos, su preocupación por haber acelerado el proceso y el posible final de la amistad mas antigua de la historia solo por tratar de alegrar al mundo mágico. Mientras ella hablaba se iban acercando paso a paso al Ministerio, para cuando les faltaba una cuadra, unas finas lágrimas estaban abandonando los ojos de Hermione nublando su vista.

Draco la detuvo y saco un pañuelo precioso de su bolsillo, le sonrió para infundirle algo de animo y a continuación le seco las lagrimas que manchaban su inocente rostro.

-No debiste cargar con eso tu sola- le dijo- en lo personal pienso que debes salir corriendo justo para el lado opuesto, pero en vista de que eres todo una Gryffindor, entonces sé que no lo harás – Le tendió el pañuelo a ella y dijo – No puedo decirte que hacer, la palabra matrimonio y yo no nos conocemos y no creo que nos conozcamos jamás si a eso vamos…. Pero Potter dudo que te haga daño, supongo que puedes llegar a quererlo si pasan el suficiente tiempo juntos, pero no deberías hacer algo si no estas del todo convencida. Eres inteligente y le encontraras la mejor solución, confía en mi… yo también soy inteligente- dicho esto le guiño un ojo y logro sacarle a Hermione una sonrisa.

Unos minutos mas tarde, a la castaña no se le notaba ni un atisbo de llanto en el rostro y caminaron el corto tramo que les faltaba para llegar al Ministerio, por alguna extraña razón se sentía... en paz; su interior estaba más ligero y el día pintaba menos gris. Era verdad lo que decía Draco después de todo, tal vez no debió cargar con esas preocupaciones ella sola. Entraron al Ministerio e hicieron el camino hacia su piso de trabajo juntos, se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre la libertad de los elfos domésticos y cuando llegaron frente a sus respectivas puertas, se sonrieron y cada uno entro a su oficina.


End file.
